The present disclosure relates generally to network communications and, more particularly, to systems and methods for performing routing based on conversion data, channel properties, and/or other network metrics.
Communications network pathways can experience congestion and the consequent slowing or failure of data delivery when the pathways become overloaded with traffic and, in some jurisdictions, are generally unreliable. In these circumstances, text messages and other data transfers over communications networks may arrive late or not reach their intended recipients at all, resulting in the loss of customers, end user complaints, increased cost of user acquisition, and financial detriment. Too often, unfortunately, the industry is driven by least-cost routing, rather than quality control, resulting in the persistence of these problems. Carriers, service providers, and end users alike would benefit from a network routing solution that addresses these shortcomings and provides an enhanced level of communications service for business-critical applications.